Escape The Night Season 2
The Werewolf Blood Original Series Escape the Night returns for a second thrilling season, as Wallflower's friends are invited from the modern world to attend a masquerade party in the Victorian Era. Trapped by an evil Sorceress, the guests must solve puzzles and compete against each other in order to escape with their lives. This season's guests' assistants are Alison and Jetpack Girl (she was her replacement after she died) while this season's main villain is The Sorceress. Guests * Wallflower Blush The Hostess (Mlp Eg: Forgotten Friendship) * Kokichi Oma The Leader (Danganronpa V3:Killing Harmony) * Maki Harukawa The Vaudevillain (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony) * Shuichi Saihara The Novelist (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony) * Mukuro Ikusaba The Mystic (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc) * Miu Iruma The Engineer (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony) * Tenko Chabashira The Explorer (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony) * Kaito Momota The Railroad Tycoon (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony) * Rantaro Amami The Outlaw (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony) * Kaede Akamatsu The Saloon Girl (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony) Special Guests Desmond Franklin This Season 1 survivor was featured in Escape the Night Season 2. While Wallflower Blush was possessed by The Sorceress into inviting more guests to the Victorian Mansion, He and Vivian Lennox also received an invitation. Both survivors refused to come and destroyed their invitations. Vivian Lennox This Season 1 survivor was featured in Escape the Night Season 2. While Wallflower Blush was possessed by The Sorceress into inviting more guests to the Victorian Mansion, She and Desmond Franklin also received an invitation. Both survivors refused to come and destroyed their invitations. Episodes # The Masquerade Part I # The Masquerade Part II # Tangled Web # A Nation Divided # The Gingerbread Woman # Endless Winter Night # Automaton Love Story # Full Moon Slaughter # The Dark Dimension # The Sorceress Special Episodes ''' # Monster's Ball # Behind the Scenes with Joey Graceffa '''Gems/Lieutenants * Vampire Gem/Dorian * Spider Gem/Jorogumo * War Gem/Cash * Candy Gem/Gingerbread Woman * Ice Gem/Ice Witch * Gear Gem/Cedric * Werewolf Gem/Atticus * Dark Dimension Gem/Devourer * Crown Of Oblivion/The Sorceress (Character) VAMPIRE GEM.png|Vampire Gem Spider gem.png|Spider Gem WAR GEM.png|War Gem Pink Candy Gem.png|Candy Gem Ice Gem.png|Ice Gem GEAR GEM.png|Gear Gem WEREWOLF GEM.png|Werewolf Gem Ddgem 2.png|Dark Dimension Gem Centre Stone.png|Centre Stone Screenshot (22995) 747x650.png.jpg|The Crown Of Oblivion 'Progress Chart' :█ The guest escaped the night. :█ The guest almost escaped the night but died (?). :█ The guest went into a team challenge, won and saved their teammate from dying. :█ The guest went into a team challenge, lost and failed to save their teammate. :█ The guest was ineligible for vote and was safe. :█ The guest was captured/imprisoned but was saved. :█ The guest was captured/imprisoned but was saved by the winner of the challenge. :█ The guest was voted into a challenge, won and survived. :█ The guest raced and survived along with his/her challenger/s. :█ The guest was voted into a challenge, lost and died. :█ The guest was captured/imprisoned but was not saved by the winner of the challenge and died. :█ The guest died due to the voted guests betraying him/her. How They Died * Lauren Riihimaki - Eaten Alive by Vampires. * Jesse Wellens - Devoured by Jorogumo after Gabbie Hanna chose to save DeStorm Power. * Destorm Power - Executed by The Dark Army. * Liza Koshy - Throat split by Harpies. * Tana Mongeau - Betrayed by Joey Graceffa and Andrea Russett, and slashed in the stomach by the guardian * Gabbie Hanna - Heart Ripped Out. * AllisonAlex Wassabi - Stabbed in the chest by the Dark Dimension Gatekeeper. * Joey Graceffa - Stabbed by The Sorceress, but revived by The Crown of Oblivion. Other Deaths Category:Escape The Night Category:Season 2